What if?
by Lust.Is.Evanescent
Summary: Accidents...accidents...accidents...what if?


**A/N**: This is what happens when my imagination runs wild, I was reading Misery by SK and I got this idea, not as sick as misery but the whole accident gave me this idea….read and enjoy

**Disclaimer**: As always I don't own Bones

ACCIDENTS DO HAPPEN

"Hello"

"Hello, good afternoon please am I speaking to Mrs Temperance Brennan-Booth"

"It's Dr..."

"Excuse me...?"

"...my name, its Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth and yes this is she" she dropped the coffee mug she was holding and picked up the case files of the latest victims of a serial arsonist-murderer who had been terrorizing D.C for the past 2 weeks, already they'd had 12 victims and countless suspects but they couldn't yet pinpoint one of the suspects as the perp.

"...sorry about that, my name is Nurse Elliot Reyes from St Dominic's Hospital..." she froze on the inside of her office when she heard the word 'hospital'

"Yes?"

"...we have an 'in-patient?' here by the name SB and you are listed as his spouse and emergency contact, he was involved in an MVA" her heart skipped several beats and she stood there, shocked a few seconds passed before she heard the voice of the harbinger of bad news

"Hello...hello Dr Temperance are you there?"

"Yes' I'm here..." she asked the first questions that came to her mind "...how is he? Is it serious? And will he need surgery?"

"It wasn't a serious accident, he won't need surgery but I can't give you details over the phone"

"Ok um..." she walked into her office and quickly dropped the files, grabbed her keys and jacket and was already walking out of the Jeff.

"...is he alright?"

"...yes, he just needs a few stitches"

"Ok fine, I'll be there in..."she looked at her watch to check the time but almost burst into tears, it was the watch he got her when he complained she lost track of time a lot, she held back the flow of tears even though her eyes were brimming and her sight was blurred by them "...15 minutes"

"Ok he'll be in room 315" *she didn't want to ask the question at the back of her mind, if the accident wasn't so serious why did he have a room?*

"Thank you" her mind was racing towards unhappy thoughts, what if he had died? What if he forgot her again like the last time, it would be the same as his death, she was thinking so hard she didn't see Cam and she walked into her

"Dr Brennan"

"Oh Cam sorry" the pathologist noticed Bren's deathly pale face despite her 7 month pregnancy

"Brennan what's wrong?"

"Its Booth, he was in an accident"

"Oh my God, is he ok?"

"I...I don't know, I think so, I'm sorry Cam I gotta go"

"Yeah, ok, I hope he's good"

"Thanks Cam" she was about turning away when Cam called after her

"Brennan..."

"Yeah" her voice held a note of impatience to it

"Don't drive fast, you shouldn't even be driving"

"Yeah, got it"

..

She told the nurse she'd be there in 15 minutes but she got there in 10 Seeley would probably have had a heart attack if he saw how she drove but she didn't care, she walked up to the reception desk and stated who she was, who she was looking for and what room he was in, the nurse gave her directions and she practically ran to his room. When she got there, she stopped at his door, she had to prepare herself for what she would see in his room and also to catch her breath, she didn't like to see him sick talk less of having being stitched up or bandaged as far as she was concerned he was Seeley Booth, the man who shouldn't be anywhere near a hospital, her friend, her husband, and even though she knew it was impossible the strongest man ever, him and hospital didn't just go, so she stood out there for a while before pushing the door open, he was on the hospital bed and was dressed in one of the hospitals' grey patients gowns, looking at him now brought back memories of his brain tumor, memories she'd rather keep locked in the deepest part of her sub-conscious, she tried to calm her racing heart but couldn't, neither could she stop the tears pricking her eyes begging to be shed, she was by his bed now so she could see the extent of his injuries, he had a diagonal stitched up gash across his forehead about 8 inches long, it was purple *and did not go with the face of the man she loved*, under the hospital gown just at the neck line was a purple, diagonal bruise which she guessed was where the seat belt had held him back, never before had she been so grateful for the invention of seat belts, she sat on his bed and rested her palm on his cheek feeling the reassuring heat of life, that was when he woke up

"Hey"

"Hi" she answered her voice heavy from trying to hold back tears

"Ugh... My head hurts"

"Probably because you hit it on your steering wheel..."

"Oh, yeah, that"

"Yes that, Booth what the hell happened?" she was trying her best but her fear had morphed into anger, she was angry at him for being careless when driving, angry at him for scaring her so bad, angry at the damn snow caked roads, she was just angry. She was now pacing the floor of his room disregarding the fatigue setting in after her adrenaline had been spent she was finally feeling the stress of her pregnancy now she remembered why she had stopped running or wearing heels, they were just too stressful

"Tempe come on, stop pacing...don't be angry...I..."

"You what Booth?"

"I'm sorry?...come, sit here" he said tapping her recently vacated spot beside him, she eyed the bed for a few seconds before she gave in to the tiredness and laid down beside him resting her head on his chest, it hurt but he didn't complain, she finally let her tears fall free wetting the spot where she could feel his heartbeat

"I'm not angry..."

"I know Bones..."

"...I'm just...what if...you...what if something happened?..." she asked in a scared barely audible voice"...what if you?"

"Shhh nothing happened to me, look see I'm fine..." he was absently stroking her hair"...well apart from a few minor scratches and bruises I'm ok alright, I've been worse and..." She cut him off

"Don't remind me"

"Ok...I'm sorry 'k?"

"Stop apologizing..." she lightly hit him on his chest"...I don't want your apology, just promise me you won't leave"

"I promise"

"Ever?..."

"Never..."

"...good, coz I won't let you" he wiped away a few tears from her face

"...so how'd you get here?"

"I drove"

"You drove!...Jesus Christ Bones, you're not supposed to drive, what happened, you couldn't find anyone to drive you?"

"No everyone was busy and even if they weren't I probably wouldn't have dragged anyone else away from their work or lack of just to drive me to the hospital, their world doesn't revolve around me you know?"

"But it does for me"

"I know Booth"

"Now please don't drive yourself home, call Angela or someone else to drive you"

"I'm not going home"

"The hell you aren't"

"Booth"

"What good will it do you to be here, you're pregnant and you need sleep and all that lady stuff you do before you sleep"

"I'll be perfectly fine here"

"No you won't, you'll toss and turn and this bed is too small for the both of us, you know what, if you don't go home, I will give up the bed for you and go lie in that uncomfortable looking chair, right there"

"You'll do no such thing Seeley Joseph Booth"

"Dare me"

Their sparring went on for the better part of the evening until Brennan decided she was too tired to argue and went out to call Angela to come pick her up, she already had plans of coming back to see him tomorrow.

**A/N**: So…..?


End file.
